


Day Five: If You Gave Me a Chance, I Would Take It

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers Week 2017 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day Five: Canon Divergence, F/F, General Danvers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Astra is given a chance at redemption.  She takes it





	1. Chapter 1

******

If you gave me a chance, I would take it  
It’s a shot in the dark but I’ll make it  
Know with all your heart you can’t shame me  
When I am with you, there’s no place I’d rather be

\--Clean Bandit (featuring Jess Glynne): “Rather Be”

******

“Give it up, Astra… _help us_ ”

Astra froze at those words, at that honest plea. This woman, Agent Danvers, the woman who Kara had called _’Alex’_ , the woman that Astra now knew considered herself to be Kara’s sister, was seeking redemption for her, why she did not know. Out of loyalty for Kara perhaps? Trying to give her sister her family back?

Would it be that easy? Redemption? Could it be achieved by simply saying _‘yes, I’ll help you’_? Surly not?

Astra grunted as something suddenly collided with her, knocking her away from Alex

“Kara—” she straightened up, feeling her heart seize in her chest at the image of Kara lying on the concrete, alive, unconscious, and badly beaten

“No, no” she was aware of Alex sprinting to Kara’s side, of her falling to her knees next to her, assessing her for injuries, even though she herself remained where she was, stunned, feeling a sort of strange calmness settle over her as she watched Alex tend to Kara.

“Astra” she turned as Non floated down nearby. Something suddenly seemed to _snap_ inside her, that calmness suddenly vanishing to be replaced with a burning, primal _**rage**_.

She turned and locked eyes with Alex

“Protect your sister!” she ordered as she turned and charged for Non, catching him off-guard, but only for a moment. Staggering back, he recovered and swung out an arm, ducking under his blow, Astra delivered a hard kick to his midsection. As he doubled over, she gripped his shoulders and flung him high into the air.

Turning, she moved towards Kara, only to be knocked aside as Non collided with her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. Twisting in grip, she took to the air, deliberately colliding with the side of a nearby building, dragging Non and herself across its surface. Breaking apart, they both crashed down onto the pavement near where Kara and Alex were.

Staggering to her feet, Astra grunted as Non got the first punch in. Gasping, she staggered as he kicked her legs our from under her, forcing her to her knees. Gripping a fistful of her hair, he yanked her head back, exposing her throat, as he drew the knife at his belt, placing its tip at her throat

She swallowed, marveling at the irony, how her one chance at redemption would end in her death. A part of her hoped that Kara had been watching, that she had seen Astra’s redemption, no matter how brief. Setting her jaw, she locked eyes with Non, facing death with honor and courage

“I take no pleasure in this, Astra” he hissed

“Just do it” she hissed, Non scowled

“Fear not, you will die a soldier’s death” he vowed. Astra recoiled in shock and surprise as a bright green blade suddenly burst through Non’s chest. Rolling away from the familiar burn of kryptonite she watched as he jerked as blade was withdrawn, staring at Alex as Non collapsed to the ground, shaking and trembling violently as he rapidly bled out

Strangely, as she watched the light dim in his eyes, she felt…nothing, no remorse, no grief, not even a brief sense of sadness, only a small glimmer of relief that he was finally at peace

“Are you all right?” Alex panted out. Astra blinked, slowly looking between Non’s body and her as she climbed to her feet

“I will be” she finally breathed. She frowned as she watched Alex sheath the sword, both of them turning at a groan from Kara

“Hey, Kara,” Alex rushed over to her side “easy, easy” she urged as Kara regained consciousness. She blinked as she looked between Alex and Astra and then at Non’s body as she shakily sat up

“What happened?” she asked

“There was a fight…” Alex began

“I killed him,” Astra interrupted “it was the only way” she hoped Alex understood what she was trying to do; she seemed to as she didn’t protest. Astra smiled at Kara “hello, little one,” she breathed “I’m glad to see that your sister was able to bring you back”

“Me too” Kara grinned weakly as she stood up. The three of them turned at a distant rumble, watching as several bright blue lights began to descend from the night sky

“We need to go,” Alex muttered, she turned to Kara “can you fly?” she asked

“I don’t know, I’m not sure” Kara admitted

“Astra?” Astra blinked, tearing her eyes away from the approaching lights to turn and look at Alex. Nodding, she wrapped one arm around Alex’s waist and the other around Kara’s

“Hold on” she warned as she took off...


	2. Chapter 2

******

We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting so nothing’s incomplete  
It’s easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we’re together, there’s no place I’d rather be

\--Clean Bandit (featuring Jess Glynne): “Rather Be”

******

The kryptonite cell looked and felt the same as it did the last time she was here, the only difference was that Agent Danvers wasn’t planning on beating her

“Why did you tell Kara that you killed Non?” Alex asked

“Because it would hurt her to know if you killed him,” Astra replied “she is your sister, she idealizes you, to her you are…incorruptible, larger than life. Myself, I am…her enemy, it’s easier for her to stomach my killing of Non than it would be if it were you”

“Funny,” Alex chuckled “she tells me that when she was under the black mercy, you were there”

“As her enemy” Astra nodded

Alex shook her head

“As her _family_ ” she countered

Astra let out a breathless laugh at that knowledge

“How is she?” she asked

“Resting,” Alex nodded “she has some pretty deep bruising, but thankfully no internal injuries” she explained

“That is good to hear,” Astra sighed “I asked you, earlier, if you are her sister and I am her aunt, what does that make us?”

“And I told you, nothing”

“But that was when we’re still enemies,” Astra countered “now, we are not”

“We’re not allies either, though” Alex countered

“No,” Astra agreed “not yet, anyway,” she sighed as she stretched out on the hard bench in the cell “good night, Agent”

“Good night” Alex murmured. Astra smirked as the doors shut, they were still technically enemies, but that couldn’t last…

******

In time, hours would become days, and one day, Astra would reveal what Myriad is and what it did with Alex’s urging, providing information on how to counter its effects, so when Myriad finally went on-line less than a week after Astra’s ‘arrest’, the DEO remained immure to its effects, allowing the military to lead an assault on Fort Rozz itself. With Non dead and she imprisoned, Fort Rozz had fallen into disarray and anarchy, with various prisoners leading small factions that, while committed to Myriad, were only concerned with using it to gain superiority over the other factions.

And as these various factions simultaneously laid siege to the DEO while trying to repel an attack on their own base, Astra found that she and Alex had become allies, friends even. It was Alex who vouched for her when J’onn J’onzz was exposed as an alien, and it was Alex who sided with her when she and J’onn went on the run to find and shut down the mysterious ‘Project Cadmus’, and it was Alex who championed her joining the DEO after Cadmus had been shut down, after they had rescued Jeremiah Danvers.

In time, as Fort Rozz finally fell and the remaining prisoners were either arrested, killed, or scattered into the winds, as new threats to Earth emerged over the years, the machinations of a revived, but fractured, Cadmus lead by a resurrected Hank Henshaw and its other half led by Lillian Luthor, and even a Daxamite invasion led by the Prince himself, she would come to share Alex’s bed and her home. And finally, close to ten years later after that faithful night on that rooftop, as she wrapped herself around Alex after a spirited lovemaking session she would ask again

_“If she is your sister, and I am her aunt…what does that make us?”_

And this time the answer—whispered into the darkened room—would be just as simple, yet all the more affirming

_“Everything”_

**END**


End file.
